discord_murder_partyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hospital MD
In this game set in the 25th season of some sort of Hospital soap opera, the murderers are inventing a sexy disease that kills. But the victims are sexy-fied. In-Game We are first introduce to the cast of Hospital MD. There’s Dr. Barber; Dr. McGillicutty, who actually fits this scenario; Dr. Grandor, the only other competent doctor of this soap opera; Fido, a dog who is also an assistant; Intercom Joe, the intercom guy who stays in his post at all times; John, a patient; Mr. Skelly, a skeleton who also helps with operations; Natasha Kcuf, the ambulance driver; NURSE, the only nurse here; and Wendy Kolona, an inmate. With the intros we can easily see the many things wrong with this hospital which has only 1 nurse, 2 capable Doctors, a skeleton, a dog assistant and a barber. The two patients are a inmate serving community service and the same guy since season 5 that still has yet to be cured of his debilitating Hepatitis. Round 1 The next day, the crew discovers Wendy Kolona, the inmate, has been killed by a disease, a sexy disease. It’s established that only in this hospital there is enough doctors and sex to make such a disease. They also elect Dr. Grandor as head Medical Chief and NURSE has received some flowers. They then discuss who could be the developers of the sexy disease. Along the way, the hot tub is mentioned. The drama between NURSE and Dr. Grandor grows as he decides to accuse her. NURSE is accused and is forced out of the show. It turns out she was a doctor of old medicine. It is decided that they would replace her with her twin sister, who is coincidentally also called NURSE. Round 2 Third episode, John is discovered to have suffered the sexy disease. Also McGillicutty has somehow poofed out of the scenario somehow. While it seems like there’s no lead, Joe comes out of his room to accuse Dr. Grandor. He is seconded by NURSE. Joe manages to convince to others to vote yes at Grandor, who turns out to be one of the murderers. During the vote it’s revealed that John gave flowers to Grandor, because he was so lonely. Joe then reveals himself as the psychic doctor. Round 3 Next episode, Joe is found dead. The group still doesn't know who to accuse, until they decide to accuse Fido, the dog. Believing that as a loyal dog, he might have been so loyal with Dr. Grandor to the point to continuing Grandor’s experiment. Fido is killed and now rests with the Murder God. Fido was innocent. Round 4 Fifth episode, Natasha was struck by the sexy disease, her last words being that she is sorry for killing the dog. With three people left, Mr. Skelly reveals that one of his bones is actually a gun. With that in mind, NURSE and Mr. Skelly decide to accuse the last remaining suspect, Dr. Barber. Not only was he the murderer, he was a terrible barber. Category:Scenario